otherland_mmofandomcom-20200214-history
Who are we
Description The Taisa does not treat you as an ally. You need to prove your worth before he will help you. Best start with getting to know the rebels. Quick Walkthrough *Talk to Yuan Feng *Talk to Ling Dan *Talk to Guang Gai *Talk to Sweetie Cheng *Talk to Taisa Koshin Izo Quest Dialogue Taisa Koshin Izo "In order to help us you will first need to learn more about my people. Seek them out in the temple and see how you can assist them. I will be there soon." Yuan Feng "I greet you friend of the fire pupil. I am Yuan Feng. I heard rumors about you..." "I serve as the Taisa's ears here on the Fire Isle. I heard that Taisa Meng Xinya managed to reach the Monastery... apparently you are allies now." "Don't worry, friend. Taisa Meng Xinya is a friend of our fearless leader. As for me and my knowledge, you should rest easy. Whatever I learn I report only to Taisa Koshin Izo" "Why I'm here? Well let's just say that civillians are often the ones that suffer the greatest in a war. Let's also say that one of them didn't really like his village being burned down due to strategic reasons. I guess that's enough for now, friend. We will talk again." (Y) Ling Dan "So, we are to start working together now?" (Y) "Ha! I'm so happy to see a new face in our group! It's been so long... and besides the fire pupil most of these people are so... old. So, why are you here?" "Oh my! Where are my manners?! I am Ling Dan and I'm the head engineer here. That means I make sure our ship flies and our guns shoot... For the most part at least. Anyway! If something in our equipment moves and it shouldn't you tell me... Oh and the other way around too!" "Why I'm here? Well... I used to be a student in the Nin's 'Arms of Steel' Amory... You know, the place where every single technological advancement of the isle comes from. So, emm, it's a bit embarrassing and I'd hate to be the show off here but I surpassed the masters there a long time ago and once Taisa Koshin Izo asked me to be his head engineer I had to agree." "May I ask how you know the fire pupil? We've been working together for some time and I find her to be the most intriguing of our group... I'm talking about her powers! They are just something that can be explained with science. Do you have any powers like her?" (Y) "Another one! I'm so happy you are on our side then!" (Y) Guang Gai "Ha! So many new young faces in this war! Hello, stranger. I am Guang Gai. I know I may look old but trust me when I say that you won't find a better ship captain out there." "Huh? Why I'm in the rebellion? Well, because Taisa Izo doesn't think I'm too old for it, that's for one. The so called High General considered my body to be unreliable and removed me from service... He forgets that once you join the Fire Army you will be a soldier till the end of your days." "If I'm not enough for a fake Taisho then I shall serve a true Taisa instead. You know what I mean, young one?" (Y) SweetieCheng "Right, I think we have a moment of peace before the next storm. How have you been?" "It's been a very long time indeed, friend. Did you manage to find Orlando?" "NeoGrail... It's good to know the name of the enemy. It seems that we've been fighting the same war without knowing it." "Well, after the shattering me and the rest of the crew travelled around the isles in search of places that need our help. Eventually we broke apart and everyone went their own ways. I ended up here, on the isle of fire. I hoped the Fire Army would unite against the Celestial Dragon and together we would be able to bring her down... I was wrong." "Well, from what I gathered the previous High General was assassinated by someone outside of the simulation and that created an enormous power vacuum. Before I got here they army was already split between multiple self proclaimed High Generals." "The strongest of them, Aoki Hikaru, took the throne and title by force. Most of the other generals are either dead of hiding... Well and then there is Izo. I think that makes him the best bet for us is that he recognizes the outside influence and is willing to unite in order to fight them. I'd say that's our best bet if we want a fighting chance against the NeoGrail." (Y) "Right, enough talking. I'm happy to finally talk to someone alive but let's not lose our goal. It's time to get to work." (Y) On Completion Taisa Koshin Izo "They seem to trust you, that is good. I, however, will have my doubts and if you wish to change my mind you will need to do so by helping our cause, not just talking about it." Rewards *1500000 exp *168 bits *Epic Bridge Circuit Additional Information Category:Quest Category:Fire Isle Category:Pantheon Of Eternal Flame